we_have_friends_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Julian's 19th Birthday
Julian's 19th Birthday is a short film created by We Have Friends and a sequel to Julian's 18th Birthday. Summary Tim holds the Crazy Jamaican Hitman hostage in his office for questioning. He asks the hitman whether he’s ever killed before, but the hitman claims he’s only ever killed his own son. After showing him a picture of his friend, Jonah, the hitman denies ever seeing him; suspecting he’s lying, Tim tortures him into telling the truth, divulging it’s been a year since he last saw Jonah. Tim tells the hitman that he made him and his friend sign a restraining order to stay away from his son, Julian, until they turned 18; knowing Jonah, still seventeen, is about to breach the contract due to Julian’s upcoming birthday party, Tim tasks the hitman with eliminating him once he does. Tim offers his son’s bones in exchange for the hit, but doesn’t disclose how he knows about the bones or where they’re located. Tim tells the hitman to take out Jonah during the birthday party itself, and he accepts. Ethan, who has survived the gunshot from a year ago and is still recovering, plans Julian’s party. Jonah arrives, having accepted Ethan’s reluctant invitation despite knowing that as per the terms outlined in the contract, he is in grave danger if discovered by Tim. As an accomplice, Ethan knows he’s also in danger but both boys nonetheless resolve to throw a great party for their friend. Charlie shows up, gaining entry into the house by asking to use the boys’ anti-wasp cream after getting stung outside. However, Ethan is forced to turn him away from the party due to Tim’s age rule. Charlie insists on staying for Julian, and happily takes that risk. Ethan has second thoughts. Believing a knock at the door to be Julian, the boys quickly hide and count down before the big surprise. Instead, the hitman has arrived, firing his AK-47 erratically. Charlie is especially terrified, remembering his encounter from last year. When the hitman’s rifle jams, the boys take the opportunity to escape into the backyard, retrieving two guns from a hidden compartment on the patio in order to defend themselves. Charlie gets an idea and flees the scene, telling the boys to hold off the hitman for two hours. Arriving at a mountain in the desert, Charlie digs a hole to recover a set of human bones and a skull with Rastafarian dreads: the remains of the hitman’s son. Back at the party house, the hitman has fallen asleep after giving up his search for the boys, despite them being within a few yards from him. Ethan and Jonah worry Charlie will never return and they’ll die if they reveal themselves. Inspired by what Julian would do in this situation, Jonah takes it upon himself to confront the hitman, asking him to rightfully kill him but spare Ethan’s life and end the madness. Putting the muzzle to his own forehead, Jonah screams for a bullet, but the hitman is hesitant to kill his own friend. At that moment, Charlie arrives with the bones, tossing them at the hitman’s feet. He then whips out a revolver and shoots the hitman dozens of times, sending him to the floor. The hitman apologizes to his son’s skull before expiring. With the hitman dead, the boys reflect on whether bad things happen to them because they aren’t mature enough. However, Ethan believes that the acts they took in Julian’s name demonstrated a great level of maturity. Stills Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 12.51.39 PM.png|Tim is disturbed by the man's ferocity. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 12.34.30 PM.png|A man becomes a hitman. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 12.56.37 PM.png|Jonah offers to bring Dr. Pepper's medical soda. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 12.58.37 PM.png|Ethan has second thoughts. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 1.00.23 PM.png|Charlie sees the hitman again. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 1.03.50 PM.png|The boys brace for a final showdown. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 12.30.54 PM.png|Charlie digs for the bones. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 1.07.46 PM.png|Jonah begs the hitman to blow his brains out. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 1.08.51 PM.png|Charlie returns with the skull. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 1.11.21 PM.png|The hitman's death. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 1.12.23 PM.png|Jonah smiles at his mature friends. Category:Videos